fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts II
Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts II is an RPG sequel to Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts. Currently in development by Square Enix, Capcom and Namco, Super Hero Galaxy: Kingdom Hearts II is tentatively scheduled for a worldwide release sometime in late 2005. Plot Sora's adventures continue as he, Donald Duck, Goofy have to not only stop the Heartless, but the mysterious Organization as well. Characters Destiny Islands *Sora *Riku *Kairi Hollow Bastion/Radiant Garden *Leon *Selphie *Auron *Klonoa *Guntz *Pete Bikini Bottom *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Sandy Cheeks Olympus Coliseum/Underworld *Hercules *Phil *Megara *Hades *Pain and Panic 2112 Japan *Doraemon *Dora-the-Kid *Wang Dora *Dora-med III *Dora-nichov *El Matadora *Dora-rinho *Dorami *Noramyako Japan *Kamen Rider 1 *Kamen Rider 2 *Kamen Rider V3 *Kamen Rider Black RX *Kamen Rider Agito *Kikaider *Kikaider 01 *Shadow Moon *Hakaider The Land of Dragons *Mulan *Mushu *Li Shang *Ling *Yao *Chien Po *Shan-Yu Green Hill Zone *Sonic the Hedgehog *Knuckles *Tails *Shadow the Hedgehog *Rouge the Bat *E-123 Omega *Amy Rose *Cream the Rabbit *Charmy Bee *Vector the Crocodile *Espio the Chameleon *Dr. Eggman Dimmsdale *Timmy Turner *Cosmo *Wanda *Vicky *Denzel Crocker Beast's Castle *Belle *Beast Middletown *Kim Possible *Ron Stoppable *Rufus *Wade Load *Dr. Drakken *Shego Disney Castle *Mickey Mouse *Donald Duck *Goofy *Jiminy Cricket Port Royal *Jack Sparrow *Elizabeth Swann Agrabah *Aladdin *Jasmine *Genie *Iago *Jafar Halloween Town/Christmas Town *Jack Skellington *Oogie Boogie Cast *Carlos Alazraqui - El Matadora, Denzel Crocker *Wayne Allwine - Mickey Mouse *Tony Anselmo - Donald Duck *Amy Birnbaum - Charmy Bee *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda *Steven Blum - Hakaider *David Boreanaz - Leon *Eddie Carroll - Jiminy Cricket *Nancy Cartwright - Rufus *Carter Cathcart - Vector the Crocodile *Jim Cummings - Pete *Kathleen Delaney - Rouge the Bat *Grey DeLisle - Vicky *Johnny Depp - Captain Jack Sparrow *Danny DeVito - Phil *John DiMaggio – Dr. Drakken *Ben Diksen - Dora-nichov *Tate Donovan - Hercules *Susan Egan - Megara *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Bill Farmer - Goofy *Miguel Ferrer - Shan Yu *Harvey Fierstein - Yao *Jonathan Freeman - Jafar *Matt Frewer - Panic *Will Friedle – Ron Stoppable *Hiroshi Fujioka - Kamen Rider 1 *David Gallagher - Riku *Bobcat Goldthwait - Pain *Gilbert Gottfried - Iago *Dan Green - Knuckles the Echidna *Jason Griffith - Sonic the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog *Jennifer Hale - Noramyako *Rebecca Honig - Cream the Rabbit, Cheese *Molly Keck - Selphie *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants, Dora-rinho *Keira Knightley - Elizabeth Swann *Linda Larkin - Jasmine *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy Cheeks *Yuri Lowenthal - Guntz *Mona Marshall - Doraemon *Matt McKenzie - Auron *Hiroshi Miyauchi - Kamen Rider V3 *Tahj Mowry - Wade Load *Eddie Murray - Mushu *Ming-Na - Mulan *Darris Norris - Dora-med III, Cosmo *Nolan North - Dora-the-Kid *Paige O'Hara - Belle *Lisa Ortiz - Amy Rose *Haley Joel Osment - Sora *Ken Page - Oogie Boogie *Amy Palant - Miles "Tails" Prower *Hayden Panettiere - Kairi *Mike Pollock - Dr. Eggman *Derek Stephen Prince - Kikaider-01 *Christy Carlson Romano - Kim Possible *Chris Sarandon - Jack Skellington *Takeshi Sasaki - Kamen Rider 2 *Eric Stitt - Klonoa *Tara Strong - Dorami, Timmy Turner *Nicole Sullivan - Shego *Masaki Terasoma - Shadow Moon *Jerry Tondo - Chien-Po *Gedde Watanabe - Ling *Scott Weinger - Aladdin *Robin Williams - Genie *David Wills - Espio the Chameleon *Dave Wittenberg - Kikaider *B.D. Wong - Shang *James Wood - Hades *Pete Zarustica - Big the Cat Category:Fan Fiction Category:Video Games Category:Crossovers